<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>patience by cjmasim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883297">patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim'>cjmasim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Together, M/M, Wolfstar Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today is the day it happens,” Remus goes on, “or it doesn’t. If you score on me in the shootout drill, I’ll buy you dinner at any restaurant of your choice. If you don’t score on me, you buy me dinner at any restaurant of my choice.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Modern Marauders, Wolfstar Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first entry for the Wolfstar Bingo 2020, written for the prompt "No Powers AU". I decided to write a drabble for each of the prompts on my bingo card (assuming I get through all 16), and each drabble will be exactly 500 words for an extra challenge. For this one, I went with a hockey AU.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Remus says one day in the locker room, coming up to stand beside Sirius as he laces his skates, “I’ve just realized something. You’re the only player on this team who hasn’t scored on me in the shootout drill yet.”</p>
<p>Sirius doesn’t pause in tying his skates, but he does look up at Remus and meets his eyes. “So?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Moony, he’s a defenseman,” James butts in from the stall next to Sirius’. “He’s scored, like, four goals in his career, and it’s only his third month on the Sharks. Give him a break.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I came over here for, actually,” Remus says. The grin on his face sends shivers down Sirius’ spine – the last time a goalie grinned at him like that, he’d come out of the locker room shower with newly red-tinted hair courtesy of his shampoo bottle. He’s pretty sure Remus has never pulled a prank on a teammate, though, at least not as long as Sirius has been here. Remus is usually pretty chill, for a goalie.</p>
<p>“What are you planning?” Sirius asks. </p>
<p>“Today is the day it happens,” Remus goes on, “or it doesn’t. If you score on me in the shootout drill, I’ll buy you dinner at any restaurant of your choice. If you don’t score on me, you buy me dinner at any restaurant of my choice.”</p>
<p>“Is this a date?” Sirius asks, half-joking, but Remus doesn’t laugh. “Wait – this <i>is</i> a date, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“We can’t dance around each other forever,” Remus says. “I’ll see you in practice.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sirius has never been good at shootouts. He’s fine at controlling the puck – he’s in the NHL, after all – but subtle mind games are not his thing. He’d much rather hit the opponent and steal the puck to pass to James. Goalies are too perceptive, too skilled at reading Sirius’ next move before he gets the chance to consider how to fake the goalie out. </p>
<p>Remus is an especially tough goalie to beat – he did win the Vezina last season. When Sirius had been with Ottawa, they’d always dreaded playing San Jose as they knew Remus would make it nearly impossible for them to pull off a win. They’d been shut out twice last season alone. </p>
<p>Sirius knows Remus better now, though, has an idea of what to expect from him. He can do this. </p>
<p>When the whistle blows, Sirius begins to skate, keeping the puck close to his stick as he moves toward the goal. He keeps his pace even, knowing he can’t outspeed Remus’ reflexes, and as he gets closer, he readies his stick. Remus is still, waiting for him to make the first move, and Sirius begins to make the shot, pulling back at the last second as Remus skates to the left. He shoots the puck into the right side of the net, evading Remus’ glove by milliseconds. </p>
<p>He stops at the edge of the net, turning back to grin at Remus. </p>
<p>“See you tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>